


if I show you then I know you

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Sexuality, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, First Time, Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if there was one problem with Erik’s life right now, it was this: even as an alpha he was desperate to get fucked by an alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if I show you then I know you

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a postage stamp at my trope-bingo card with these squares: alpha/beta/omega; neighbors; forced to marry; celebratory kiss.

Erik sat in his bedroom and looked at the clothes hanging against his closet. It wasn’t a bad outfit in the least; it was sexy; it was skin-tight and it was exactly what he wanted. But would it be enough? Would the small bottle of omega cologne he purchased be enough to mask what he was so that he’d get what he’d been after for all years?

He had no way of knowing unless he put on the outfit and found his way to the bar downstairs to test out the theory.

Because if there was one problem with Erik’s life right now, it was this: even as an alpha he was desperate to get fucked by an alpha. Too bad it was illegal and he’d therefore spent the last fifteen years getting himself off with mail-order dildos that were designed to mimic at knot at a certain point if the omega (or Erik) wanted it. He always struggled to have the same feelings that he knew omegas felt when they were fucked (and they told him about it), but he craved it all the same.

Only those feelings had never been enough. All five of the dildos he’d worn out weren’t enough. He wanted the real deal and he hoped he could get it, even if there was a very real part of him that knew being knotted would hurt like hell and that he would be bound to another alpha for the rest of their lives in wedded _something_.

Twenty minutes later, Erik felt better being dressed for success (or to get laid) with the cologne tabbed across his throat, on his wrists and on his inner thighs. He dismissed all his lingering doubts and walked out of his apartment hoping for the best.

-

Bright eyes and brighter lips were all that Erik saw as soon as he walked into the bar. Thankfully there wasn’t anyone else that knew him and could give up his act before everything went as he hoped, but that didn’t mean he’d be able to get what he was desperate for.

One martini at the bar was all it took before he worked up the courage to finally talk to the guy who’d caught his attention. There was a strong scent coming from him that was subtler than Erik’s own normal one, but he wanted it all the same. 

G-d, how many ways could this go wrong? He could count them, or he could just go for it. The options weighed on him for a minute before Erik decided to screw all consequences - he’d never say no to being forced to marry this guy if he could just get him into bed. 

He only hoped that the object of his desire felt the same.

-

Only when Erik and the object of his affection were in his apartment did he stop to consider how everything could go ass over teakettle. Was this guy drunk enough to not notice Erik wasn’t an omega once they were close? Or would this guy really not care because he wanted Erik as much as Erik wanted him? Those thoughts kept him from walking towards his bedroom, but just as Erik was about to move, the man - he still hadn’t caught his name - said, “Let’s just see where we end up.”

“You don’t expect us to fuck?” Erik asked.

“I would love it, but I can tell you’re anxious. It’s not hard to read from your body.”

Erik wanted to scoff, but he knew everything was spiraling away from him. “So what do we do?”

“Why don’t we just stay here and go back to making out? I was enjoying that at the bar before we left.”

“Then should we know each other’s name?” Erik didn’t like thinking of this guy as just that - this guy - when he’d like a name.

“It’s Charles.”

“Erik.”

“Then, Erik, why won’t we sit here and see where the night leads?”

Erik nodded and made a show of offering Charles part of his couch. His nerves dissipated just a bit as he settled himself next to Charles and slowly put himself in Charles’ space. Erik had already made the first move and he didn’t mind doing so again.

-

“G-d, just fuck me,” Erik said as he pulled away from Charles’ neck. They had been making out and rutting against each other for what felt like an hour now, and Erik desperately needed Charles’ cock in his ass. 

“You’re sure?” Charles asked.

“Fuck, yes. Just get that cock in me. I _need_ it.” Erik was so desperate that he was ready to just straddle Charles and take what he wanted, but Charles looked at him and pushed himself up into Erik’s space.

“Let’s go to your room.”

“Why?”

“I want to make this good for you. Hasn’t that been clear enough?”

Erik didn’t want to think about that, he just wanted to get fucked so he stood up slowly, willing his legs not to give out, and walked towards his bedroom.

In his room, he stripped off his trousers, shirt, shoes and left his boxer briefs on; he still felt that once Charles saw that he wasn’t an omega everything would fall apart, and he’d be left with a hard-on and no one but himself to blame.

Charles was just far enough behind him that Erik was grateful to not have to strip in front of him, and the time also allowed him to set up what he wanted to do. He kept the lights low and hoped that they’d avoid looking at each other too much so that he’d have a real cock in him.

“So needy?” Charles asked.

Erik simply nodded, and started to reach for his own cock, ready to lazily bring it back to full hardness.

“Oh I see how it is,” Charles replied before he stripped off his own clothes and came to lay next to Erik. “Are you ready for me? Are you slick and waiting?”

Erik wasn’t, but he nodded and hoped that Charles would still prep him and ignore the lack of slick coming from Erik’s hole. “But, you’ll use lube too?” Erik asked cautiously.

“Of course! What sort of alpha do you take me for?”

Erik had no answer to that, so he brought his lips closer to Charles’ and kissed him to avoid having to say anything else.

Charles easily followed and Erik let out a sigh as soon as his and Charles’ lips parted. 

In the dark, Erik felt his secret was safe and pulled off his underwear before Charles could work lube into Erik.

As soon as Charles’ fingers were in Erik, Erik felt as if his whole world were finally about to right itself. 

-

Erik loved the feeling of Charles finally pushing in and just as Charles finally bottomed out, Erik whispered, “I’m sorry.”

-

Charles had stayed at Erik’s side all night long, but as soon as Erik felt Charles stir Erik grew nervous all over again.

He had done what he set out to do, but that meant he had just trapped Charles into a marriage to another alpha without his full knowledge.

G-d, he was a horrible person.

“I’m sorry,” Erik said again.

“Sorry for what?” Charles asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes and shifted back and forth behind Erik.

“You didn’t notice anything last night?” Erik asked, because he was sure that as an alpha, it might have been different for Charles to fuck him.

“Notice what? You were a wonderful shag.”

“I’m an alpha,” Erik said quietly. “I put on omega scented cologne to get you to sleep with me.”

“YOU DID WHAT?” Charles said incredulously.

“I tricked you, I know. But I’ve always wanted to get fucked and there’s no other way for an alpha to do that.”

Charles sat up now, and tried to turn away from Erik. “I--” he started. “I don’t know what to say, but I don’t want to see you for a long while. We’ll sort out whatever it is you think needs to happen later. Goodbye.”

With that, Charles stood up, collected his clothes and walked out of the room.

Erik’s heart sank, but he knew that this was the most likely outcome for what he’d done to a man who he knew nothing about. He rolled over into his pillow and sighed.

He just fucked up royally.

-

Erik tried to go about his life as if nothing had happened, but as he thought about it, he only knew Charles’ first name and if he knew the law as well as he thought he did, the two of them only had another two weeks to be married. 

Erik had never really understood why it was that an alpha who was fucked by another alpha was forced to marry - or two omegas if they so chose - but when the conversation came up in polite company, someone always said that it was better to keep those who wanted to avoid having children off together. Wasn’t it usually only one of the two who was avoiding their responsibility? It didn’t matter much now, because Erik had had sex with another alpha - even while masking his own identity - and he would face the consequences as he should. He knew what he wanted and how it would play out, even if he hadn’t said anything to anyone else about his desires. Charles, who seemed like a good alpha, would have told someone he fucked another alpha and then called over to the Office of Reproductive Services to report it. 

While he hadn’t said anything, he felt that it was only a matter of time before someone else found out. He might have just stopped some very willing omegas from marrying Charles even if he hadn’t felt he was denying any omega anything with his own actions. 

It was all too complicated, and each time Erik thought of it, his head spun.

He kept trying to not think about what he had done each day as he left for work, but it failed miserably. He had done something so horrible for a very selfish reason and there was no way he could find Charles to make amends and offer his own apology unless he went to the bar once again and spotted Charles looking for a pretty omega to take home.

Erik still worked through all of his options as he opened the door one morning for work and as he did, his neighbor also walked out.

Charles walked out, actually.

Charles was his neighbor?

“Charles?” Erik asked as he stopped and stared at the man. Today, Charles had on a cardigan and tie along with his trousers and button-down shirt, looking every bit as handsome and fuckable as he had before.

“Erik. A pleasure.”

“We’re neighbors?” Erik asked.

“It would seem. We must have different schedules or I feel we would have met sooner.”

“Not that you seem keen on meeting me again.”

Charles let out a small laugh. “I’m working on my own issues, Erik. But, if you’ll excuse me, I have to be at work shortly.”

“Yes, me too. See you later.” WIth that, Charles walked towards the stairs and out of Erik’s life once again. But now, Erik knew where Charles lived.

There was one more piece to the mystery of his soon-to-be-husband.

-

Erik was useless at work after seeing Charles and he knew it. At least everyone else normally left him alone so it wasn’t any worse than normal; no one could ask him what was wrong or why he had a scowl on his face.

But at lunch, Emma walked into his office and just stared at him. “You fucked up.”

“In what way?”

“Oh, it’s all over the news now, Erik. You’re getting married on Friday. To Charles Xavier.”

Erik had to let out a gasp at that. Everyone in New York knew of Charles Xavier, but that didn’t explain why Charles lived in Erik’s modest building in the less than ostentatious Upper East Side.

“Did they say why I was getting married to him?”

“No,” Emma said, “but to anyone that knows you both, it’s not hard to put one and one together.”

“Will you be there for me? I need some people to be on my side.”

Now it was Emma’s turn to scoff. “Of course. It’s not every day you get to see an alpha-alpha wedding, and one where one of the spouses is as rich as Charles Xavier is. It’ll be worth it for the dinner alone.”

“Thanks for the confidence,” Erik muttered, but he felt better knowing that at least one of his friends might be there. If only he could make it up to Charles between now and Friday.

-

Rather than attempt to talk to Charles about their wedding, he simply left a note under Charles’ door that simply read:

_I’m sorry, again, for what we’re about to do, but it means so much that you allowed me to have something I’ve desperately wanted for years. If nothing else, you’ll always have a spot in my life for that._

-

Erik was setting the table for his dinner when a knock rattled his door.

He put his plate down and answered, shocked to see that Charles was on the other side. “Come in.”

“I won’t impose, but I wanted to say that you needn’t feel that you owe me anything. If anything, I owe you.”

Erik was puzzled by Charles’ words. “I think we need to have a conversation, so join me. I have enough dinner for two.”

“It’s no trouble?” Charles asked.

“No, not at all.”

Charles walked in for the first time knowing the whole truth and Erik felt himself hope that maybe their marriage wouldn’t be a farce.

-

“You what?” Erik asked as he tried not to spit out the wine he had just drunk.

“I think I’d like to have you fuck me too. I’ve always wondered about it and since we’re going to be married, I’d never deny you the chance to fuck someone with a cock like yours.”

“You’re not feeling betrayed by what I did?” Erik was shocked by what Charles just said, just as much as he was shocked that Charles hadn’t felt the need to keep quiet as they ate dinner.

“Only a little, but it does open up a few possibilities that I hadn’t thought I could explore.” 

“No one’s ever said that you’re that progressive,” Erik said.

“It’s never come up and I’d rather not have my entire life splashed over the newspaper. What’s there is often more than enough.” Charles took a sip of his wine before he took another bite of his chicken marsala.

“Well, I think I can live with that. Though I do want you to fuck me again.”

Charles leaned over the table and said, “That won’t be a problem at all. You were a wonderful fuck.”

Erik blushed and tucked back into his food before Charles took his leave.

-

Erik took Thursday and Friday off work, knowing that he needed to get a better suit for this wedding. Charles hadn’t said anything more about the event after he left Erik’s apartment, but Erik knew that Charles was much busier organizing everything.

It was all a little too nerve-wracking to be in this position, but Erik kept trying to keep his mind off the wedding and focused on what Charles had said over dinner. They were more alike than Erik had thought before, and it felt like they weren’t as bad for each other as Erik had imagined when he put on that cologne to seduce some alpha.

-

Erik couldn’t remember much of the words in the ceremony, but he did remember the way that Charles leaned into him once they had broken glasses and kissed him.

It was a very different kiss from those they shared only a week ago; this one softer and slower, but more passionate.

“We’ll be just fine, Erik,” Charles whispered. “Just ignore what everyone else might say about two alphas.”

Erik gave a small nod, and pulled Charles closer to him again and kissed Charles with everything he had started to feel. They understood each other, and they would always understand each other.

That was all he really wanted from a partner when he had imagined being married.

Charles pulled back slightly, kissing Erik’s cheeks, wet with tears, and squeezed Erik’s hand once again.

“Together,” Charles said louder than anything else he had said today.

“Together,” Erik replied, squeezing Charles’ hand back just as hard as Charles had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Di and Ike for the beta help, but at this point any errors are my own. Title from "Secret" by The Pieces.
> 
> Also, this is my anniversary of XMFC writing so hello four years of fandom!


End file.
